I Ship Demigods! (Reaction)
by Rebecky2277
Summary: How do demigods react to ships and couples? How do GODS react to ships and couples? Review and ask a demigod or god what they think of a ship or couple and I will interview them for you! Bring it on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey demigods! How are you guys doing? Sorry to leave you guys hanging and groaning for such a long time. I've been pretty busy with a bunch of stuff these days. So, this is my new story and it is called I Ship Demigods (Reaction).**

**So basically, this fanfic is about how demigods (maybe gods too) react to demigod couples and ships. So, I want you guys to ask me who to interview and what ship. For example, how does Percy react to Pernico and I'll write it out. And how does Thalia react to Thaluke and I'll write that out. So, ask away!**

**And what story do you want me to update first? Confusing Love or Hiding in the Shadows? Please review!**

**For now, Goodbye!**


	2. Thalia's reaction to Thanabeth

**Ok, hey guys! This is a special request from AnimeOtaku18! *Applause* So, in this chapter, I will write about Thalia's reaction to Thanabeth. **

Me (Rebecca): Hey guys! I'm Rebecca, the host of I SHIP DEMIGODS (REACTION) ! *Applause* Today, I want to welcome a special guest, Thalia! *Thalia walks in all black and everybody cheers*

Thalia: *sits down* Wuzup?

Me: Hey, Thalia! See you're punk as usual.

Thalia: *smirks and shows her punk I hate Barbie t-shirt* Like it? *audience cheers* Thought so. It's new.

Me: Thank you Thalia! *grunts a little* So, I would like to introduce the topic for today. What do you think for Thanabeth. *audience ooos*

Thalia: Thanabeth? Wait, you mean me and Annabeth?

Me: Yeah...

Thalia: ...

Me: Hello?

Thalia: Ok, let me get this straight, I'm not lesbian.

Me: Ok, we know that.

Thalia: And I only treat Annabeth like a sister not a girlfriend or lovers or anything.

Me: Great! I mean, Yes. *audience watches intently.*

Thalia: So, Thanabeth is wrong. I mean, I'm a huntress and I am strong. Thanabeth on the internet. Please stop it. I really only love Annabeth as a sister. Not anything else.

Me: OK, you heard the girl. Thanabeth is wrong. *half audience cheers half audience groans*

Thalia: Well, that's all I have for today. Thanks everyone! Sorry to some of you. I have to go now. Artemis will be looking for you! *waves*

Me: I have to go now! That's all for I SHIP DEMIGODS (REACTION)! THANK YOU THALIA! *waves* And please review for more chapters!

*AUDIENCE CHEERS AND APPLAUSES AND THALIA AND I EXIT*

**So, how's that? Thalia's reaction to Thanabeth! Give me your opinion and more couples! Love you guys. Sorry, I'm in kind on a bad mood because some of my friends have been gossiping about me (or so I've been told) and I'm leaving soon to somewhere. Friends. Don't know whether they're good or bad. Anyway, see you guys! I don't want to mention my friends names... REVIEW IF YOU SUPPORT ME!**


	3. ADOPTION

Hey there everyone, I just want to say that I am so sorry that I am going to DELETE this account. School is just stressing me out.

Or, if you guys want to , you guys can ADOPT it.

So, DELETE OR ADOPTION

If you want to adopt this account, All I ask from you is that you start a new account and you can copy my stories and put them into the new account, you continue my stories and not change this account's name or if you do change it, please put in the profile originally Rebecky2277. And, I ask that you keep the Jesus passage in the profile and the bully passage in the profile. Thank you. Please put in the comments

1) Your name, username in and age (if possible) and religion

2) Why do you like PJO

3) Why should I give this account to you

Thank you and sorry again.

P.S. Please keep the password the same too. If you get the account, I will tell you the password. The reason why I want to keep the password the same is that maybe once in a while, I want to check up. Thank you again. I promise that I won't spam you or put a virus. Thanks.


	4. ADOPTION RESULTS!

So, I have decided. The winner(s) for the adoption are...

IAmHereXD and graceie7426. Thank you for everything guys! I'm so glad and I just want to thank all my loyal followers and the people who registered for the adoption. I am so sorry you didn't get it but all the best! Thank you and sayonara! I'll still be keeping this account on my name, Rebecky2277 and for the adoption winners, you can put your own username but also put originally by Rebecky2277 please! Thank you again! If you have any questions, feel free to PM or review to me and I'll still be keeping the stories up and once in a while post some fun author's notes or oneshots just for fun. Thanks again. All the best.

So long?

Rebecky2277


End file.
